


Space Mouse Park

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Definitely Not Disney World, Emeto Mention, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Megatron decides he needs to do something to repair some past relationships. And what better way than to go to an amusement park?!





	Space Mouse Park

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wrathe!

“I'm not putting that ridiculous thing on!”

Frenzy was standing on Rumble's shoulders holding a sort of half-dome with two circular protrusions. The cassetticon seemed intent on placing it on top of Tarn's helm.

A deep sigh. “Frenzy, Rumble, you can't force him to wear the hat.” Megatron kept an even tone despite the absurdity of the situation.

“Aw come on!” cried Rumble.

“Everyone else is wearing them!” said Frenzy.

Megatron picked Frenzy up off of Rumble and continued. “If Damus-”

“I told you to call me 'Tarn'!”

“If _Tarn_ doesn't want to wear the hat, there's no point forcing him. We're all supposed to be having fun after all.”

Frenzy pouted but was quickly distracted by Rumble pointing out one of the many mascots roaming the park. The twins ran over to excitedly chat and insist Soundwave take their picture.

“ _I'm_ wearing the hat, Megatron.” Overlord smiled smugly, as though wearing a hat was something to brag about.

Megatron pinched his nasal ridge. “Yes, thank you, Overlord. You've made Rumble and Frenzy very happy.”

Soundwave came up next to Megatron and give his hand a firm squeeze. “It is only one day,” he said in the hopes of reassuring his partner.

Megatron couldn't help but smile at the small show of affection. “Yes. Just one day shouldn't be so bad.”

The war was over, Cybertron was sorting itself out, Soundwave had built a peaceful colony. There wasn't much to do externally. Or rather, not much that Megatron felt it was his place to do. He had ruined Cybertron, maybe he should stay away while it was rebuilding.

Instead of focusing on large outward endeavors, Megatron chose to focus inwardly. There were relationships he need to rebuild. Specifically, Tarn and Overlord. He hadn't done right by them and he was determined to do better. And Soundwave... Well... Could he have ever shown Soundwave the appreciation he deserved? No, but perhaps a gesture was in order.

As for Rumble and Frenzy... They were part of the deal when spending more time with Soundwave. There was simply no way the soft-sparked mech would have been able to refuse the twins their request to accompany everyone.

Soundwave (with Rumble and Frenzy) was quick to agree to go to Space Mouse Park. Soundwave, happy to accompany his lord anywhere, and the twins happy to go to such a large amusement park. Overlord agreed because it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Tarn, though, was difficult to convince and only agreed because Overlord teased him.

Honestly, Tarn and Overlord could be more childish than Frenzy and Rumble!

“Where are we going to go first, boss?” Rumble asked while Frenzy admired his newly acquired photo.

Megatron was snapped back into the present. “Hrm... It's traditional to go to the 'It's a Diminutive Universe' ride while here. Let's start with that one.”

“Are you certain?” Soundwave asked. The faint hint of annoyance in his voice was only detectable by Megatron.

“It's traditional,” Megatron repeated.

Soundwave put up no more debate on the topic and ushered his cassettes to the line. Perhaps Megatron should have taken it as a warning that the line was so short.

Instead of heeding these subtle red flags, Megatron forged ahead where he got to stand in a (mercifully short) line listening to high-pitched saccharine voices sing out on the scale of the universe. Rumble and Frenzy tried to suggest activities that might be more fun. They started with a list of every other attraction at the park, but by the end of the line were down to suggestions such as “licking the pavement” and “counting street lamps.” Still, Megatron remained stalwart in his quest to have the traditional Space Mouse Park experience.

For his diligence in standing in line while four bots around him complained and ear-piercing shrieks played over the loudspeakers, Megatron was rewarded with sitting in a boat while four bots around him complained and ear-piercing shrieks played over the loudspeakers. It was another point in his life where Megatron was chiding himself for not listening to Soundwave.

Particularly since, to the _delight_ of everyone around him, Overlord had decided to continue singing the insufferable song all throughout the park as the group made their way to the next attraction.

“ _Here in space we laugh, here in space we cry. In space there is hope and in space we all die._ ” Overlord sang out.

Tarn was too dignified to cover his audials, but Rumble and Frenzy were not. The pair ran ahead of the group to keep away from the obnoxious sound.

“Why is this abomination considered such a staple of the park?” Megatron grumbled.

Patiently, Soundwave didn't say anything about Megatron ignoring his earlier concern.

“ _There's so much we could share. But there's war everywhere. It's a diminutive universe!_ ” Overlord kept singing.

Megatron could only drag a hand down his face. This was just for one day.

“Boss!” Frenzy cried out, “Can we go on the Spinning Saucer ride?” It seemed the red con had already found something to take his mind off the previous attraction.

Megatron nodded, which meant that the group was treated to standing in a proper line. And treated to Overlord's singing the entire time.

Once it was finally their turn on the ride, Tarn and Overlord were disgusted to learn that the ride did not comfortably allow for two bots of their size to sit next to each other. (The tight fit wasn’t a problem for Soundwave and Megatron, who were quite content with the close quarters.) What this meant was that Overlord had to sit with Rumble and Tarn had to sit with Frenzy. And what _this_ meant was that Overlord and Tarn were now unwilling pawns in Rumble and Frenzy’s game of “who can spin the saucer the fastest.”

Neither of the two imposing cons could recall a time in their life when a minicon had made them feel so close to death. Or so close to illness at the least.

Tarn looked down at the wheel which Frenzy was so eagerly turning. He thanked Primus for his good sense in wearing a mask, which obscured the edges of his vision where the world was spinning far too rapidly. Overlord, unfortunately, was unable to shield his vision without admitting to some form of discomfort. And that was not something he was about to do.

Oblivious to the whirling fight around them, Megatron and Soundwave sat quietly making no effort to spin their own seat. (It would have been difficult anyway with the way the wheel was pressed into their knees) There was cheery music coming from the speakers and the sounds of the park guests screaming in delight, but the pair still took comfort in what would have to pass for silence. It would be the best they got that day.

Once the ride stopped, Megatron and Soundwave were the only ones able to comfortably, minus some knee pain, stand from their seats and make it toward the exit. Rumble and Frenzy walked towards each other in shaking, wobbly movements until they met near the exit gate. They each threw an arm around the other and use each other for support in exiting the attraction area, laughing the whole way. Tarn stumbled out of the ride and immediately transformed into vehicle mode to help stabilize himself. He still had trouble driving forwards on his way out. Overlord also transformed, his upper half nearly flying into a tree before balancing and reuniting with his trembling lower half outside the attraction.

“I don’t know who won,” said Frenzy.

“We’ll have to go again!” cried Rumble.

“No!” Tarn shot the idea down immediately. “I’ll pick the next one.”

Overlord cracked a smile, “Tarn, are you actually starting to have fun?”

Tarn said nothing and glared as he looked over the map trying to find something that actually sounded entertaining. “This one. Terra Mountain.”

Rumble and Frenzy’s optics immediately brightened with glee. The spark would be diminished the moment they got to the attraction and discovered that they didn’t meet the height requirement.

“Can I just stand on his shoulders?” Rumble asked, already climbing on top of his twin.

“Negative,” Soundwave replied and set Rumble back down. “Safety rules are to be observed.”

“No fair! They get to go on a ride we can’t go on!” Frenzy whined.

“We will go on a ride without them. Then it will be fair,” Soundwave stated simply. He examined the list of attractions and quickly referenced reviews for each one. “This one, Scavengers of Junkion.”

This perked up the twins. “Yeah! Let’s go to that!” Rumble cried.

Soundwave looked to Megatron for his approval. The former leader felt a pang of guilt that his partner still held on to such an old way of life. “That sounds fine, Soundwave. I’ll go with Overlord and Tarn.”

The group split off into threes and headed to their respective line. Megatron, Overlord and Tarn had the longer line and the thrilled cries of patrons already on the ride made the line feel even longer. The smell of upturned tanks made the whole experience that much more unpleasant.

Not to mention Overlord’s incessant singing of “It’s a Diminutive Universe.”

They finally got on the ride proper and were strapped in by the workers. Overlord couldn’t help but make some unnecessary comment on wanting his harness to be tighter, much to the discomfort of the worker assisting him. Tarn kicked the back of his seat, or tried to in his strapped-in position, but Overlord only let out a low chuckle.

As the roller coaster train began to climb, Megatron had thoughts like itches in the back of his mind. . Was the track always so high? It had seemed much lower when he was on the ground. Actually how safe was this whole thing? Could the ratcheting harnesses really hold them in? When was the ride last inspected? And who inspected it anyway? And what was the standard? And where did Overlord g-

Just as all of Megatron’s fears were mounting, the roller coaster made its first rapid descent. Quickly, the track made drastic turns and looped upside-down and curled in on itself in a tight spiral. Megatron was having difficulty tracking his own movements on the ride, but was painfully aware of the movements in his fuel tanks. This was meant to be fun? He had been in ship crashes less processor-wrecking than this!

Finally, mercifully, the ride looped its last loop and came to a safe stop. The next few moments were a blur as Megatron stumbled his way to a waste bin and contributed to the awful stench of upturned tanks that wafted through the air. In the distance, drawing ever nearer, he could hear the hearty laughs of Overlord and Tarn.

At least they were having fun.

A large and familiar hand came to rest on his shoulder accompanied by a concerned voice. “Megatron, unwell?” Soundwave asked.

Megatron slowly lifted himself upright. “I’m fine.” He reset his vocalizer to sound less shaky. “I just need to wash off.”

As Soundwave escorted him to a washroom, Megatron could hear Rumble and Frenzy chattering excitedly to Tarn and Overlord about their own experience.

“There were tons of explosions!” cried one.

“And bots getting shot!” cried the other.

“Not real bots though.”

“Yeah, that was lame.”

“But there was a tonna fire!”

“And lasers!”

The words grew unintelligible as they got into the washroom.

Gently, Soundwave washed off Megatron’s faceplate and dabbed a damp cloth on Megatron’s frame to help him cool down. His systems were running a bit hot after the upset.

“I will accompany Overlord and Tarn to their next destination,” Soundwave offered.

Megatron’s lips curled into a small smile He reached out to grab Soundwave’s hand and gave his knuckles a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

Soundwave’s optics lit up briefly in surprise. “Yes, Megatron.” His voice betrayed none of his shock at the affection.

They quickly returned to the group where Overlord and Tarn were still listening to Rumble and Frenzy excitedly discuss Scavengers of Junkion and all of its animated violence.

Overlord gave Megatron a mocking smile as the pair made there way over. “Feeling better, my lord?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you for your concern.” He knew there was no such sentimental intent in the question, and there was a part of him that wished to scold Overlord, but this whole trip was to rebuild relationships.

“Excellent, because I picked out the next destination: the Fortress of Fear.”

The name was enough to excite Frenzy and Rumble, who immediately latched on to Megatron’s hands and tugged gently. “Can we? Can we?” they cheered.

It turned out that no, _they_ could not. Fortress of Fear was another ride which had a height requirement not met by the minicons.

Frenzy kicked the ground. “This park sucks!”

Soundwave put a hand on each of the minicon’s shoulders. “Megatron will take you to another destination, is that acceptable?”

Rumble and Frenzy’s sparks lifted at the opportunity to spend quality time with their leader. “Yeah!”

It made Megatron smile to see the twins so eager for all of them to enjoy each other’s company. “Then let us find something with a short line for once.”

The trio began their search for something to do where the queue wasn’t double the length of the attraction. Rumble and Frenzy happily ran circles around Megatron as they walked, each pointing out anything that happened to catch their attention. Occasionally the pair would demand that they stop and photograph something or simply look at something or pick up their hat which had fallen while running. Honestly, the delays in finding a shorter line no doubt negated any time saved.

They were finally successful in finding something with absolutely no line.

“Hall of Primes?” Rumble made a face at the name.

“This sounds boring, do we have to go?” asked Frenzy.

“It’s important to take the time and learn about history.” Megatron spoke with an authoritative voice which did absolutely nothing to make the cassettes think there was any fun to be found in this hall. He reset his vocalizer and tried again. “If it is at an _amusement_ park, then it _must_ be amusing!”

Frenzy and Rumble still seemed doubtful but at least they obediently followed Megatron into the building.

Inside there was a small theater with only four rows of seats and a stage. The feelings of disappointment and boredom coming from Rumble and Frenzy were palpable in the air. The benevolent thing to do would have been to leave and try for some other attraction. But that would be admitting some error in judgment, which was not something Megatron was ready to do.

And, more selfishly, he wanted to sit for a moment and give his fuel tank more time to settle.

The lights dimmed in the theatre, signaling the start of the show. The curtain was drawn back and on the stage were four crude machine depictions of Prima Prime, Alpha Trion, Onyx Prime and Sentinel Prime. Things were already off to a bad start.

It took only until the voice-over referred to the Primes as “Our noble and infallible leaders” before Megatron was enraged.

“They weren’t ‘infallible’! They were normal bots!” Megatron kept his voice at a low growl, trying not to make a scene in front of… Well it was really just Rumble, Frenzy, one guard and himself.

The narration continued, listing the great accomplishments of Prima. And absolutely nothing questionable or distasteful in his background.

“You can’t simply pretend they were these paragons of virtue!” Megatron hissed, louder this time. “Talk about the backstabbing! The under-the-table deals with other races!”

Megatron managed to, well, not exactly keep silent, but keep himself in check at least. Until the voice-over got to the achievements of one particular character. “And who could forget the magnanimous Sentinel Prime?”

That was the point that Megatron stood up, using every ounce of restraint to keep from throwing things. “‘Magnanimous’?” he shouted. “That buffoon couldn’t even spell the word! Everyone know of Sentinel’s misdeeds and prejudices! How could anyone even think of associating _anything_ good or decent with this lumbering oaf!?”

Frenzy and Rumble were delighted by the outburst. They stood up alongside their leader, cheering and egging Megatron on with cries of “You tell ‘em!” and “Show ‘em who’s really magna-mouse!”

However, the guard was considerably less amused. She approached Megatron, a dull expression on her face. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.”

A rational part of Megatron told him he should heed the warning and stop making a scene. The rest of him said, “How can you sit idly by while our history is distorted like this?”

“I’m only going to say this one more time, sir. You can either calm down and watch the rest of the show, or I can escort you out.” She was armed only with a flashlight, a radio, and a frown. Megatron could have taken her on in a fight easily, and was encouraged to do so by his small companions.

But this wasn’t a trip to seek out new enemies. Megatron should have acquiesced, but pride wouldn’t let him. A compromise then. “I would be glad to leave this insulting farce of a dramatic retelling!” Megatron barked.

The guard shrugged. “Have it your way then, out we go.” Megatron put up no resistance as he was escorted out of the theatre. Even Rumble and Frenzy followed obediently, albeit loudly, alongside as they left.  

Once outside the guard scowled. “I better not see you back in here.” and left them alone.

Megatron vented deeply, calming down his processor. He pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to speak calmly. “I apologize for that, Rumble, Frenzy.” He removed his hand and gave an attempt at a soft smile. “Let me buy you two a treat.”

“Apologize? That was great, boss!” cried Frenzy.

“Yeah! You shoulda blasted that stupid stage!” cried Rumble.

“How can they call Onyx a ‘bacon of virtue’?”

“Or say Alpha Trion freed the low-class!”

“But I do want a treat!”

“Me too!”

Megatron smiled warmly at the two. At least they were having a good time.

The trio made their way to one of the many food stands where Megatron proceeded to pay too much shanix for energon goodies in the shape of the Space Mouse’s head. Soon, he got a ping from Soundwave asking where they were so they could all meet up.

Upon hearing the rumble of Tarn’s treads, Megatron looked up to see his three missing companions. He smiled at Soundwave, watching as his two cassettes ran to greet their host by grabbing on his hands and telling him all about their experience.

“Megatron blasted Sentinel!” Rumble was ecstatic.

“Well, not really, but he woulda!” said Frenzy.

Soundwave looked up to Megatron. “Elaborate?”

“Ah, we went to the Hall of Primes and… This park has an immature view of history.” Megatron couldn’t bring himself to meet Soundwave’s gaze. The story of how he got mad at an attraction designed for new sparks seemed a bit silly now that he had a moment to think.

Tarn transformed back into his bipedal mode before speaking. “You wouldn’t have liked Fortress of Fear, Megatron. I doubt your tanks would have been able to handle it.”

“Indeed,” said Overlord, “It’s for the good of the park’s sanitation workers that you didn’t go.”

So Overlord and Tarn thought he had a weak tank and Rumble and Frenzy thought he would have attacked primitive machines for looking like Sentinel. At least no one was fighting.

Quickly, he observed his internal clock. “We should have time for one more ride,” Megatron said. “Let’s find something we can all do together.”

The final ride they chose was Pistol Pan’s Flight. Yet another ride with a line which was far too long (and which Overlord made even longer by singing) but at least this one smelled significantly better.

Megatron took hold of Soundwave’s hand and smiled when the blue mech turned to look at him. “Did he sing on line with you too?”

“Negative. He bickered with Tarn, but did not sing.”

Megatron chuckled. “I assumed it was a treat reserved for me.”

He could find a certain amount of charm in the act. Though it was the same charm that he found in Rumble and Frenzy rushing to his side to join him in yelling at an automated stage play.

The ride was another one where Overlord and Tarn had to share seats with Rumble and Frenzy unless they wanted to be squeezed together. Fortunately, the minicons could do nothing to make the ride any more or less pleasant so this wasn’t the punishment it had been on the Spinning Saucer ride. And again, Megatron was grateful for an opportunity to be close to Soundwave.

The ride proved much more gentle than Terra Mountain. The initial climb wasn’t as high, the momentum wasn’t as fast, the and there were fewer turns overall. But it was still enjoyable. More enjoyable if you were to ask Megatron.

Even Overlord and Tarn seemed content with it, perhaps from the infectious energy of Rumble and Frenzy.

“I liked the part at the beginning where we kept going up!” Rumble was still excited, but wasn’t running with his previous vigor.

“I liked the loop-de-loops!” Frenzy clung to Soundwave as he spoke.

“Perhaps if you get larger frames, we can take you on the more exciting coasters.” Overlord smiled.

“We?” Tarn scoffed.

Overlord playfully shoved Tarn. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

Tarn said nothing, merely transforming into his tank mode and zooming off ahead of everyone.

Overlord laughed. “That’s Tarn for ‘I had fun but don’t want to admit it.’”

“Yes, I’m familiar.” Megatron smiled.

The group made their way out of the closing park. Soundwave offered to let Rumble and Frenzy rest in his chest. They agreed, but only on the condition that he not lose their hats. This led to Soundwave balancing three mouse-eared hats on top of each other on his head.

“I could carry one, Soundwave.” Megatron offered.

“Negative. I am fine.” Soundwave replied.

Perhaps he had a more playful side than Megatron gave him credit for.

They soon caught up with Tarn, who had switched back to his root mode. He didn’t say anything but fell back in step with everyone else.

“Tarn,” said Megatron, “if you did not enjoy this trip, perhaps you could pick a destination next time.”

“Next time?” Tarn scoffed.

“I doubt he’ll come again, Megatron. Let me pick next time.” Overlord said.

“No!” Tarn exclaimed. “He said I get to pick, so I get to pick!”

Megatron smiled to himself. It would seem that this foolish idea had actually worked out.


End file.
